Millimeter wave (mmWave) radios generally require high frequency (30+ gigaHertz) transmission lines and antennas to be embedded into a package. At these high frequencies, most standard packaging material such as ABF are lossy, resulting in a significant portion of the generated power from a mmWave radio die to be dissipated inside the package rather than being radiated toward a receiver. This results in significant increase in power consumption of such radios in a transmit mode and severely limits the sensitivity in a receive mode. One solution to this problem is to use relatively expensive packaging technologies, such as low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) to reduce the losses. Another solution is to use low loss substrate materials. Such materials generally are not directly compatible with mainstream organic packaging processes and require additional technology development to be incorporated. Another problem with such materials is that they commonly have a relatively high dielectric constant which require relatively thick packages to achieve a required bandwidth.